A Monstars Halloween Hullabaloo
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: It's the month of October and the Monstars are getting ready for their big Halloween party in their mansion called the Spookapalooza for all of their friends and fans. On the day before their party, the five of them befriends with a strange, lonely man wearing shades and a black hoodie on,the Monstars heard rumors about their friend being a real vampire. Could it be true?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:1**

It was a cold autumn afternoon on the month of October in Looney Tune Land and everyone around town was getting ready for Halloween; especially the Monstars. They decorated their front yard with jack-o-lanterns, fake tombstones, and a scarecrow while wearing their jackets and jeans with their regular sneakers.

After a hour of decorating their front yard with Halloween decorations, the five aliens were finally finished. "Well boys, that's all the decorations." Pound told the others. "Man you guys, I can't wait for all of our friends and fans to come to our big Halloween party in our mansion in the next two days." Blanko said with a smile. "You can say that again Blanko." said Bupkus, "I can't wait dress up in our costumes we bought from the costume store last week." Bang said, "Me too, we got all the Halloween decorations set up outside our mansion, bought tons of candy,snacks, and beverages for our guests. I'll even whip up some delicious Halloween cupcakes,cookies,a monster cake, and some homemade candy apples." Nawt smiled with glee while thinking about the delicious treats Bang was planning to make for the party. "Mmm, sounds tasty!" said Nawt licking his lips.

Pound wiped his forehead of exhaustion and said to the boys, "Alright everyone, now that the outside of our mansion is finally decorated for our big Halloween party this year, what do you boys say we head to Burger Barn for some fries and shakes?" The rest of the Monstars liked Pound's suggestion and the five of them went into his car and drove away from their driveway. On their way to Burger Barn, the Monstars were excited about their big Halloween party for their friends and fans. "I wonder what costumes our friends are going to wear." said Nawt. Bang replied, "Well Nawt, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night and find out."

"I know what my girl Carla is going to wear for the party tomorrow night." said Bupkus with a smile on his face. "What type costume is she going to wear Bupkus?" asked Blanko. Bupkus replied, "She texted me last week and said she going to be a princess and I told her that I'll be a handsome knight named Sir Bupkus who's in love with her." "That's sounds awesome dude!" said Blanko. "Aren't you excited for Halloween too Pound?" asked Bupkus. Pound replied with a smile, "You bet I am. Dressing up in scary costumes, putting up spooky decorations, eating candy; why wouldn't I be excited?"

"Yeah!" This going to be the best Halloween ever!" said Nawt with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Meanwhile inside Burger Barn, the Monstars were eating fries drizzled in ketchup and drinking strawberry milkshakes. "Man, there's nothing better than eating fries and drinking hot fudge milkshakes with my four best friends on a nice autumn afternoon." said Pound. "You can say that again Pound." said Bupkus eating his fries, "Especially when it's two days before our big Halloween party."

The five of them were enjoying their meal when suddenly; they saw one of their Looney Tune friends Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, and Wile E. Coyote wearing jackets and walked towards their table. "Hey guys!" The five Monstars said to their friends. "Eh, what's up Monstars?" Bugs said after he took a sip of his carrot smoothie. "We're just here eating fries and drinking some shakes." said Bupkus. "What about you guys?"

Porky Pig replied, "W-we're just here talking about your upcoming Halloween house party."Bugs said, "It's true. All of our friends and most of the people around town are talking about your big party." Blanko said, "It's nice to know that you dudes are excited for our Halloween party. It's going to be awesome!" Bang said, "Man, looks like our party isn't gonna be big, it's gonna be huge!"

"I just go to parties for the free food." said Daffy.

Bugs rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever you say Daffy."

"So what costumes are you guys going to wear for the big party at your place?" asked Porky. Pound went first and replied, "I'm gonna be a pirate." "I'm gonna be a handsome knight." said Bupkus. "I'm going to be zombie." said Blanko. "I'm gonna be Frankenstein." said Bang. "And I'm gonna be a cowboy." said Nawt. "What are you guys going to be for Halloween?" asked Bupkus.

Bugs went first and replied, "I'm just gonna be a carrot."I'm gonna be a robot."said Porky. "I'm gonna be Duck Dodgers." said Daffy. "Who's Duck Dodgers?" asked Nawt. Bugs replied, "Daffy's own superhero character." Daffy retorted, "He's not just a superhero, he's a superhero from outer space." "Whatever." Bugs said rolling his eyes. "What about you Wile?" asked Pound. Wile held up his sign post that says,"I'm gonna be an astronaut."

"Pretty cool costume choices you guys." said Pound, "The boys and I are really excited that you guys are coming to our Halloween party. It's gonna be a blast." "It sure sounds like a blast." said Bugs, "Our friends and most of the people around town are coming to your party." Pound and the others got out of their seats after they finished eating their fries and drinking their hot fudge milkshakes. "Well you guys, we have to get going." said Pound, "We still need to get ready for our Halloween party." Bugs said, "Alright, we'll see you guys at your party in the next two days." After the Monstars threw their trash away and left Burger Barn, they went back inside their car and drove out of the parking lot to head back home.


End file.
